The Stray
by Trol-Kaykasguy
Summary: Not every talented Alchemist wants to be a success in the eyes of the public... not all want the title of state Alchemist. He wants to control his own fate, not leave it in the hands of the others. But with signs of an out break of war with Drachma and the constant run from the emotionless Alchemist... Will Dante Survive these up coming turmoil's.
1. Chapter 1

It was the dawn of a new day. The serenity and peace of this morning seemed heavenly. The red light of the rising sun lit up the scene of central library. A loud bellowing voice boomed through the area.

"You think you can get away? Truly you do not know of my impressive alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" A tall, ridiculously muscular man called out.

He had one golden hair springing from the top of his head. He also had a face as hard as stone. He was wearing a basic blue military officer's uniform with a major symbol on the collar. He grabbed a fist full of rocks and hurled them up into the air. As they fell, he punched them with all his might. The rocks hurled through the air. They began to transform into missiles. They slammed into the building as a cosmos black cloaked figure jumped out of the way.

"You won't get far!" This man called out from where he stood.

He fired a few more missiles at the cloaked figure. The person swiftly clapped its hands together. A light ringing sound filled the air. He slammed his hands firmly onto the ground. A force like lightning came from his hands whilst they made contact with the earth. It moved along the earth in a circle shape around the ominous, mysterious figure. The earth rose, creating heavy thick walls to fend off the missiles.

A large dust cloud was the result from this. The missiles collided with the earth walls. The muscular man ran up onto the cloud. He was searching frantically for the person he had been chasing.

"Darn." He grumbled in frustration.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY STRAY!" He bellowed at the top of his unwieldy voice.

The cloaked figure had rushed into the nearby manhole and into the underground sewer. He moved like a bat rushing out of hell. He sat against one of the walls as he sighed in relief.

"Stray…" It sighed in minor irritation.

"It makes me out as if I was a stray dog." It said as it pulled down the hood.

Once removing his hood, it revealed it to be a young, obsidian haired man. His eyes had the same charm. The colour glinting emeralds. His hair just fell down to the back of his neck. It was messy with the bangs swiped to the sides to frame his slightly pale face.

"I swear the military only hire the murderous or the insane." He mumbled to himself.

He shook himself out of the daze he had fallen into. He heard the man's bellowing voice echo. It sounded further then the last time he bellowed moronically.

"Dante Knights show yourself!"

The young male known as Dante Knights sighed deeply. He looked down to his knees.

"Great… They know my name too." He mumbled under his breath.

This situation just keeps getting worse and worse. He got up and stretched. He didn't mind the smell of the sewer. It's not like this was the first time he had to sneak down in these tunnels. He made his way away from the origin of this man's voice.

It was around midday now. The sky was fair with very little cloud coverage. Another young male was sitting down. He seemed bored in the park. He had short pale hair. He had small bangs that dangled along his forehead. His eyes were ocean blue. His body was well built as though he lifted weights for a living. He was wearing a simple plain white sleeveless top, black jeans that were slightly loose with grey and ocean blue trainers. He looked to a bronze pocket watch and sighed.

His facial expression was bored and annoyed.

"He's late." He muttered as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

Dante tapped his shoulder.

"So, is this what you do while you wait for me to come back? You sit here and grumble at the air?" He asked with a grin.

The blue haired male hit Dante on the side of the head.

"You've kept me away from the shop for this? To wait in a fucking park!" He growled.

Dante rubbed his head. He was laughing lightly at the other man.

"It's not like you have any business right now Jack." He said with a wicked laugh.

Jack growled bitterly, "Baka. Just… let's go."

Dante nodded and grinned.

"Sorry sorry, you know what I get like when I get happy." He laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes as he asked sarcastically, "Aren't you a jackass 24/7?"

Jack laughed, hitting his head.

"What did you steal this time?" He asked Dante with a grin of his own.

Dante shrugged casually. He took out a small book.

"I stole this. It's an old journal." He told Jack with a simply sigh to his tone.

Jack blinked a few times before looking at the cover.

"W-wow, this is by Thomas Knights. This is by your Dad, Dante." Jack told him.

Dante nodded and then shrugged again.

"I know it is. I couldn't let a book like this gather dust in the militaries musty old library. If some newbie alchemist deciphered my Dad's texts and gained his secrets….. The world could become a very dangerous place." Dante explained to his friend.

Jack looked at Dante for a few seconds before shaking his head. He did it in a disapproving manor.

"Then why don't you just sign up to become a state alchemist? You know both alchemy and some alchemistry. You'll kick the other rookies asses. You'll pass and you wouldn't have to steal from the military." He said in a deadly serious tone.

Dante's hands tightened into fists when Jack suggested that he become a dog of the military. He was better than that. He didn't need a title or money to achieve what he wanted in life.

"I-I have my reasons." He mumbled, wanting to get off the topic.

Jack sighed as he asked, "How's the leg? Did it get damaged when you tried to flee?"

Dante nodded as he replied, "Yeah, I felt a bolt come loose. It's not a problem now though."

Jack nodded.

"Okay then. We're off to rush valley to fix it. I'm sure Julia will be more than happy to see her older bro again."


	2. Chapter 2

Dante and Jack boarded the train to rush valley. Dante had changed out of his cloak, into some smart street clothes. It consisted of: black trousers, an alabaster white collared, long sleeved top. He had black leather shoes and a crimson red waist coat which was unbuttoned. Both men sat parallel from each other. They were sitting but the train window.

Jack sighed deeply as he tries to start a conversation with, "So…"

Dante looked from the window to Jack. He then chuckled light heartedly.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why do you steal?" He asked.

Dante blinked a few times at the sudden question. He had never really been able to come up with an answer to that question.

"I only steal because I don't want anyone tracking my research. If it ends up in the hands of a rich brat, they'll end up stealing it. Or if the military got their hands on it, they'll just convert it into a weapon of mas destruction." He explained with affliction heavy in his tone.

Jack sighed once more at how his friend was being.

"Okay then. It would be nice if you actually told me about you prodigious idea." He pronounced with a hint of a monotone.

Dante shook his head lightly. He was looking back out of the window.

"It's just a dream I have." He mumbled lightly.

Dante closed his eyes. He let his head lean against the window. He began to drift off into a deep sleep. He had a dream. It was one that was probably considered a cliché, but it was one he wanted to follow without surrender. He wanted to aspire to create the first flying machine… Dante adored the idea of flying freely with no restrictions of the world below. He could picture it. The image of flying through the limitless skies like a regal eagle. Dante began to drift off into this vivid dream. He began dozing off until he was asleep.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

(8 Years Ago)

Just on the outskirts of central, lay a large plot of land. There were a few trees here and there. But what drew the eyes attention was a small manor in the centre of this peaceful landscape.

A young boy was sitting under one of the many blooming trees. He was deep in thought as he read a gigantic dusty text book. The title on the front cover of the book read, Biological Alchemy: Advanced Level. The boy couldn't have been older than 9. His energetic eyes scanned each page as he flicked them from one side to the other. The boy's hair was thick and shoulder length. It was also obsidian in colour. His eyes were emerald. They sparkled with the life that only a child could have. He was wearing a grey top and black jeans. He did not wear any shoes or socks though.

The voice of a middle aged gentleman echoed through the plot.

"Dante!" It called out.

The young kid put the book down and sighed.

"Awwww, I wanted to read more." Dante mumbled as he began to run to the house.

The front door of the house was wide open with a middle aged man standing at it. He too had obsidian coloured hair. It was cut short with light bangs just covering his forehead. His eyes were ocean blue. It was a common trait for a citizen of Amestris. Dante ran up to this man and hugged him. He wrapped his small arm's around his waist and rested his head on his stomach.

"Hey Dad." He mumbled, almost soundlessly with his voice seeming a little shy.

The gentleman hugged him back and smiled.

"You've been out all day. I got worried." He said kindly as he patted his son's head.

Dante smiled up at his Dad. Thoughts were flowing through his young mind.

My Dad, Thomas Knights. I want to be just like you. The young Dante thought to himself of his dreams of becoming like that someday.

Thomas sighed deeply as he asked, "What have you been doing today?"

His voice seemed calm, but still held that authority that only a parent could hold over their child. Dante looked up with innocent eyes.

"J-Just reading." He said, though that wasn't the whole truth.

Thomas chuckled light heartedly at his child's response.

"I noticed one of my alchemic research books were missing. Hey, do you know what happened to it?" He coed, tickling his son.

Dante giggled.

"S-stop it." He burst out laughing.

"When you tell me where my book is." Thomas laughed, continuing to tickle him childishly.

"It's in the yard!" Dante said, still laughing uncontrollably.

Thomas stopped and laughed.

"Thanks kiddo. It fascinates me. Do you understand what that book means? What the texts inside illustrate?" He asked his son.

Dante nodded. His face a little flushed from laughing.

"C-Can I show you something D-Dad?" He asked, his voice a little higher from nerves.

Dante took a rough piece of chalk from the ground. His hands shaking apprehensively. He drew a transmutation circle on the ground and tossed the chalk to one side. Thomas almost gasped from what he was seeing his nine year old son was going to perform alchemy. Dante knelt infront of the circle, placing his hands on the sides. It lit up in a lustrous strong light that grew from the circle. The earth inside it began to shape. When the light cleared, a bird like figure was formed from the earth. It looked rough in design, but it was stunning.

"D-dante.." He mumbled, looking at his son.

"H-How? Who?" He was absolutely stunned at what he had just seen.

Dante smiled up at his dad and chuckled.

"I learned it in the books." He said in a youthful tone.

Thomas took a few minutes for his brain to process what he had just witnessed. His nine year old son had just performed an alchemic trick. Some at his age may still struggle to do. He even made it look like child's play. He himself had only grasped alchemy when he was eighteen.

"D-Dante, why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn alchemy?" He asked with his face still written with shock.

Dante looked down and mumbled shyly, "B-B-Because I-I was afraid…"

Thomas let the shock fade from his expression. He knelt down to hug his son.

"Afraid of what kiddo?" Thomas asked.

Dante was hesitant to reply at first. But he swallowed his fear, and spoke his answer to his father.

"I was afraid you would yell at me." He admitted.

Thomas laughed as he assured with these words, "Shout at you? Dante, I want to teach you to be the best alchemist of all time. That's what a good Dad would do. And your mother would be proud you know."


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, here's chapter 3. :D)

_Once people die… they stay dead. Nothing changes that, not ever. I wish I knew that before I attempted the impossible… life is so precious; maybe instead of mourning the desist and buried, maybe we should stand up on our own two legs and keep moving. We only have a short time on this planet. Time is so precious; I intend to leave my mark on this world… no matter the cost. _

Dante had spent the last 2 years learning Alchemy from his dad, it only took a short amount of time for him to grasp the concept of biological Alchemy; Dante seemed to have an honest knack for it. Dante's Father, Thomas Knights, was sent into battle during the eastern conflicts in Ishval.. Ishval was a small section of Amestris, along its barren frontiers.

Dante was sat at home; he was only 11… yet reading books that most adults wouldn't be able to comprehend without the right training. A light knock came from the door. Dante jumped up and threw the book aside, like it was a bag of dirt. He had hoped that the knock was his Dad, that he had finally come home to see him. Dante's heart raced with sanguine and longing for his Father, wanting to be able to see him smile again. Dante threw the door wide open… his face soon turned pale, jaw dropping in dread. 2 soldiers in full uniform stood at the door. Then had a officers hat and envelope in their hands, their looks glum. Dante was young, but he understood what this meant… he started to burst into tears; his Dad was dead. His only family dead.

It didn't take long for his funeral to be arranged; State alchemists tend to be highly respected, especially if they had reached the military rank on general. It rained during the ceremony… Dante and family friends stood around the grave. Dante stood along with the officers, watching his Dad's coffin being buried into the ground; it was as though his whole life were sealed in that box… gone with his Father. After the ceremony, Dante was sat in front of the grave, cradling his own legs. He just stared at the stone, speechless. He could feel a weight on his heart, the weight of dread. It felt as though a stone slab had just been carelessly slammed onto his chest.

A young girl approached him… she was around Dante's age. She had Black hair, with a odd crimson red stripe going through the centre. Her face had some Xingess features to it, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. She hugged Dante. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, stiffening a little; it was obvious she wasn't use to displaying emotion. Dante just sat there, as though she were a ghost phasing through her. She stared at Dante… she wanted to help. She was about to say something before a blonde short hair male grabbed her collar and pulled her back. "I'm sorry about your Dad, I wish I could help." He said kindly. Dante looked up with fear filled eyes. This man was tall, and intimidating. His gaze much of that of a hawks. He continued his kind tone. "Dante, you're talented beyond that of any Kid I know. Please allow me to take you in, it's what my Friend… your Father would have wanted this for you." Dante gazed up at this man, he shook his head slowly and looked back to the grave. This older gentlemen sighed, now taking a more aggressive tone; his face was becoming more stern. "I'm not really giving you a choice kid, who else will take you in?" He asked. A large hand grasped this man's shoulder and turned him to face the owner. "I will." A large, bulky male said. He had blue hair, blue eyes and wore a mechanics basic gear. He had the body the size of a large grizzly bear, and the voice to suit it. "Oh, Robert Hallows, always a pleasure." The man rolled his eyes. "I can't let you take Dante in, he's too talented for the slum known as rush valley." He taunted Robert, smirking menacingly. Robert growled much like a bear, and replied. "And let him live with a child fucker such as yourself." He retaliated back. "Excuse me!" The blonde haired gentlemen snapped. "You heard me." Robert smirked, knowing he may have touched a nerve. "Look, let's see what Dante wants, shall we!" He turned to Dante sharply, seeing him already gone… He seemed too had just vanished in the wind. "W-where did that kid go?" He asked, looking around.

Dante fled home, running as fast as he could. He was scared; he didn't like that everything was changing. He wanted to go back to the way things were, go back to the life with his Dad. He ran to his old home and broke in through the window. He curled up in his father's room and sobbed quietly, just wanting to be left in the solace and solitude of his sorrow and misery. He had no clue what to do… he looked up, seeing a text book on his Father's private shelf. He took it down, it's not like anyone would shout at him if he went through his Dad's personal things now. He read through the text book's pages, his eyes widened seeing the theory of Human transmutation… he threw the book aside and grabbed some chalk. He went into the large dining room, and started to clear the furniture aside, he kicked it to the sides. He took the chalk and started to draw the circle. Dante wiped the tears from his cheeks, looking at the circle. He took a deep breath and headed to his Dad's old lab and grabbed the needed materials needed to create a human. He put the ingredients in the centre of the circle and took another calming breath. "I'm gonna see you again Dad." He said, with a hint of a smile crossing his lips. He pressed his hands on the circle… it began to light up. He gasped. "I-ITS WORKING!" He cheered.

The circle lit up in a god like light. Dante's eyes widened, watching the transmutation unfold before them. Before he could say anything, Dante felt a burning pain; as though his body were being taken to pieces. After a large flash of light and a loud scream of a mourning child came a faint groan.

Robert saw the light from the distance and raised a brow. "Huh?" He walked in the direction, seeing it to be Thomas's house. He saw the window was smashed, as though someone broke in. "God damn it, thieves." He kicked the door down and dashed to the living room… he gasped. He saw some fleshy mess on the ground, and Dante surrounded in a pool of his own blood… missing his left leg. "D-Dante." He mumbled, lifting him up into his arms. He quickly, and in haste, wrapped up Dante's stump where his leg once was.

(Modern day)

Jack poked Dante's cheek tauntingly, like a child."Hey sleepy head… get the hell up." He said in a almost psychopathic tone. Dante stirred and growled. "Five more minutes?" He asked, before Jack hit him. "We're here you lazy brat." He said, his tone had more of a joking tone to it then serious. Dante sighed and hesitantly got up. "Why are you so vexatious?" He asked. Jack gave him a half confused look, almost making him seem even more stupid. "Annoying." Dante rolled his eyes, as he climbed out off the train. "Come on, we better get going before we die of old age." Dante teased, poking out his tongue.

Dante and Jacked walked through the industrial town known as rush valley, heading to Jacks shop. It was a fairly big building, with 3 floors. It was a little out of shape, a little old. The walls were whiste and had little colour. The sign out front read "Hallows Mechanical Repairs." Dante sighed. "Why won't you let me fix this place?" He asked. "Just let me use my…" Jack shook his head sternly and replied. "No, you'll just ruin this places charm." Dante laughed casually and shrugged. "Of course of course." He said. Jack sweat drooped, looking away. He opened the door to this store, a flash of blonde hair ran out and attack Dante; both fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante gasped, surprised, as the tuff of golden hair attacked his stomach with a hug. Dante calmed down as he hugged the little tuff of golden hair back. "Hey Julia, I see you missed me." He whispered softly.

The young girl known as Julia looked up to Dante and smiled cheerfully. She didn't look older than 14. She wasn't a tall girl, only standing at 4.9ft. Her face was slim with rosy red cheeks, beautiful brown eyes that could take the violent intent out of anyone and a small cute nose. Her long golden hair flowed elegantly down to her hips. She was wearing her usually white dress which covered down to her knees. He left arm was made of metal… it was Automail. Much like Dante she had lost a limb over the last few years and needed it replaced.

"Umm Julia, do you mind letting go so I can get inside?" Dante asked with a light chuckle. She frowned a little, with a blush burning on her cheeks, before she buried her face into Dante's chest. She held tighter onto him clearly not wanting to let go.

Jack chuckled silently to himself. "You know Dante; our little sis Julia really has missed you over the last 3 months." He told Dante omnisciently. He walked up to the pair and pat Julia softly on the back. "Come on Julia. Let's get inside and fix some tea for everyone." He told her softly.

Julia reluctantly let go, almost pouting, and headed in doors silently.

Dante sighed as he walked indoors, regretting not being here in rush valley enough for Julia. He knew she missed him and all, but what was he meant to do? He was a wanted criminal… he just didn't want her to get involved.

Dante pushed through the door to enter his friends Automail shop… it was a large, a few centre meters of dust coated, room that desperately needed a clean. The tools were neatly organised onto shelves or into draws. A large chair for clients was in the centre of the room, this oddly enough being cleaner then the whole room.

Dante grimaced at the very sight of this chair. "Eh…" He muttered to himself. Memories flooded into his head, ones back when he was a kid. He was strapped to this chair while Jack's father attached the chunk of metal to his torso that he now calls a leg.

"Where is you Pa?!" Dante called out to Jack, who at this point gone into the kitchen to start the kettle.

He called back. "He's out of tone for a week or two! Didn't specify when!" Dante could just make out what he said over the sound of the kettle boiling crudely.

Dante walked into the lounge area… which was equally, or more, dusty then the work shop it's self.

He sat himself down on the couch and sighed sombrely to himself. _I can't waste time here… as soon as my leg has been checked I need to head back to central. _He pondered quietly to himself.

The innocent eyed Julia sat down beside him. Her hands rose nervously up and came together… she started to sign nervously. She signed: What's wrong Dante? You know that I am able to tell when something is bothering you.

Dante's eyes followed her hands. Julia is a mute, hence she needed sign language to communicate. He and Jack found her on the streets a few years back, where she was cursed with only one arm. It must have been hell not being able to ask for help or to reach out to those around you.

He smiled kindly as he replied to her question."I am okay, I've just been having… umm… girl issues." He lied, keeping his tone calm and sincere. Though this little white lie would be believable due to his unforgettable past with flaw ex's. But those would be a story for another time.

Julia rose a brow… however she seemed to believe him, to Dante's relief. She started to sign again: Dante, you really need to stop getting into these problems. You'll get neutered if you're not careful.

She silently giggled. It was at times like this when it was hard to tell if sweet little Julia was innocently joking, or actually intending to neuter Dante.

The awkward moment was broken as Jack entered the room with a tray of 2 teas and a black coffee. The smell of the coffee seeped, un-expectantly, into Dante's nostrils. He went green and held his nose tightly, whilst a look of disgust grew on his face. "How the hell do you stand that stuff?!" Dante inquired, now feeling sick.

Jack simply laughed, whilst he picked up the glass and took a small baby sip. "It's grows on you after a while. Now stop being a baby and drink your tea Dante." He told him. His very attitude seemed to weigh the same authority as a parent.

Dante pouted and picked up the mug of tea. He drank slowly and looked over to Julia, whom too was green from the smell of black coffee. Both had a dislike for it.

The hours passed as Dante and Julia caught up. Dante discovered his little adoptive little sister had gotten a boy friend. He would be more than happy to meet him one day, but not any day soon. He still had work to do.

Dante was soon asked to sit on the chair in the main shop. He sighed and did as he was told. He padded along to the main shop and slumped into the chair. Jack got onto work with his metal leg. After the simple check up was done it turned out to be late.

When Julia went off to bed Jack closed all the doors and sat opposite of Dante. He glared at him through judging, penetrating, eyes. "Dante, what are you up to?" He asked coldly. "We had soldiers and state Alchemists around rush Valley looking for you." He informed him, distrust clear in his tone.

Dante shrugged this off however. "I'm recovering and completely my Dad's work." He told Jack, his tone still seeming as calm and collected as before.

"We had a lieutenant Colonel turn up today. He seemed like a nice guy. He seemed to brag about his family a lot, especially about his daughter Elicia." Jack told him, his tone seeming to brighten a little. "But he asked us about you… and if we had any ties. Poor Julia was scares she was going to end up getting arrested or I getting taken in and her being left alone!" He almost shouted, seemed a little agitated at Dante's recent crimes.

Dante sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll be honest." He opened a hidden pocket inside the left sections of his waist coat. He slipped a hand inside and slowly took out a blue gem.

Jack gazed upon it, eyes widening, confused. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's my Fathers work. He referred to it as a Nature stone stage 2." He informed Jack, who was still as confused.

"A nature stone… what the heck is that?" Jack asked. If this was truly Thomas Knights work then this stone was more than meets the eye.

Dante cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll tell you. But get comfy, because the simplest version to this explanation is still fairly complex." He warned Jack.

Jack gulped. "O-oh?" He hated it that Dante was lazier then him, lazier then him and most of all smarter than him. He always got headaches from his explanations into the Alchemic world.

"A nature stone is a catalyst. It works by speeding up or slowing down an Alchemic reaction. For example let's take Roy Mustangs Flame Alchemy. He throttles his flames by using sparks created from his ignition gloves. If he were to use a Nature stone… his explosions would be able to concentrate down to the level of a mouse, or to the extent of destroying whole cities." Dante educated Jack, who was surprisingly getting this.

"So this stone could very well be used to destroy towns if it got into the wrong hands?" He asked, concerned.

Dante nodded. "Y-yeah, it's one reason I want to take the notes the military confiscated and destroy them. I want this work to be used to revolutionise human kind, not end it." He admitted his motive to Jack. He was being honest; he hated the idea that the work his father spent countless hours into could be used to end countless amounts of lives.

Jack took a long breath. He gathered his thoughts, before he asked in a calm tone. "What will you use it for?"

Dante's sullen expression changed to a growing smile. "I use it to speed up my own Alchemy for a start. It takes about 3-5 seconds for one to transmute an earth pillar. With this it takes me little over on second. This stone is a useful get away tool." He replied to Jack's question.

Jack sighed. "Then isn't your motive as selfish as that of the military?" He inquired.

Dante took some offense to this. "I'm not as selfish as the stupid military." He pathetically retorted back. "I intend to use this to finish my Dad's second project." He told Jack, arms folded cantankerously.

Jack eyes fluttered a little when he mentioned a second project. "What do you mean?" He asked. "The flying machine?" He asked.

Dante grinned and nodded. "Yeah! The key to flight is a complete nature stone. I know my Father finished it in the notes, I just need to find and deceiver them."He replied to Jack's question. His eyes were almost as bright as stars; he honestly loved to talk about his father's works.

Jack smiled as he got up off the sofa and stood up. "Okay, thank you for telling me Dante. Get to bed and rest. You look like you need it." He told Dante, almost giving him an order to sleep.

Dante pouted like a little child, but reluctantly gave in. "Fine." He mumbled. He got up and went to the guest room.

The guest room consisted of a clean bed built for one, and was pretty small. It was plan in all honesty.

Dante collapsed onto the bed. He didn't believe he would sleep… however he passed out within the minute.

He woke himself around 7am. He needed to be up early if he were to sneak out. He grabbed his things and crept to the front the front door. A hand grabbed his… Dante froze. "J-Jack I promise I wasn't trying to sneak out…" He turned to see Julia have grabbed his hand.

Her eyes were wide as tears started to form. Tears fell from her eyes and ran swiftly down her cheeks, as she started to sign: Please don't go. I miss you. Jack tries to be nice, but you're the only one I like to talk to around her.

"Julia… okay." He mumbled as he took out a pen and paper. He drew a map and some numbers. "Next time you're in central follow these. It'll lead you to my home." He told her. "If you get lonely here just come find me okay?" He asked.

Julia's cheeks burned with a crimson blush. She knew Dante only trusted a few with the location of his home.

She signed again, her hands shaky and fast. She signed: Okay. You'll be seeing me really soon.

She giggled silently and let Dante go.

Dante gave her a quick hug, before turning to the door and sprinting to the train station. His movements were swift. If what Jack said was true, then the military would still have a presence in rush valley.

He froze when someone ordered him to stop. "D-damn." He muttered, scared. He turned to face who gave the order.

It was a tall, lean, man. Wearing a sharp military uniform, with Lieutenant Colonel stars on his shoulders. His chin was coated in a thin chinstrap of a scruffy beard. His hair was black, short and spiky.

He peered at Dante, with hazel eyes, through is rectangular shaped glasses as he said. "You haven't happened to have seen a thief by the name of the Stray Alchemist now?" He inquired him, almost as though he already knew he was staring at the thief.

Dante froze. "N-no sir." He lied, preying he wouldn't get caught now. His mind started to plan escape routes as this man started to speak again.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I've been questioning everyone in town about this thief, hearing rumours he originates from rush valley." He told Dante in sly, confident, tone. "I would like to bring you in for questioning, if you'll come this way?" He requested. More soldiers showed up to block all possible escape routes. Dante had little to no choice but to do as this man Hughes asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante gulped in fear. He was completely surrounded by soldiers, though he didn't see them aiming their black rifles.

The LT Colonel Hughes cleared his throat. "Dante Knights?" He asked professionally.

Dante shakily turned to look at him. Was this it? Had he been caught? No! This was too soon. He still had much to do, so much to complete. This wouldn't be the end… he would kill if it came to it. He needed to find an escape.

"W-who wants to know?" Dante stuttered for a reply. He was trembling in fear of possibly being caught now. _Why now?_ He kept repeating frantically in his mind.

Hughes sighed in relief. "I know a group of soldiers makes anyone a little fearful kid; but you're not in trouble, Dante." He explained.

A hint of irritation quickly rushed through Dante's face. _Kid? Who the hell is he calling kid?! _He thought to himself.

"Then why did you ask me who the thief is?" He inquired the LT Colonel. He raised a suspicious brow as he waited for His answer.

"I'm under orders to ask everyone here who may have a possible relation, but this seems to be a dead end into that investigation." Hughes replied honestly to Dante's question.

"So why do you want me?" He inquired, seeming to have a lot of questions. He had stopped shaking. He slipped his hands into his pockets and returned to his relaxed demeanour.

Hughes shifted his glasses swiftly up bridge of his nose. "Well, central has a problem and we're running low on State Alchemists around these parts you see. I heard from rumours that you're one of the best, local, Civilian Alchemists here." He started to explain, before Dante cut him off rudely. "So you want me to fill in for the lack of State Dogs?"He asked rather bluntly. He folded his arms over his chest, looking quite displeased.

Dante was relaxed, but seriously? Did they really need him to fill in for fully state certified Alchemists? And was it worth having soldiers surround him? For now he didn't care… he just wanted to get whatever this Hughes guy wanted done so he could go home and continue his work.

"Can you come with me?" Hughes requested Dante politely. Dante simply complied. He followed Hughes to a car and got into the back with him. This car was relatively new, but bared the same kind of design of every other car around these parts.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes… what did you want me to do?" Dante asked cautiously.

Hughes smiled confidently at Dante, as he replied. "There's a damn in the next city that's going to collapse and kinda wash the whole city away with it." He laughed nervously as he explained. "So I was hoping you could fix it? It's beyond the hands of experts and it's a little too late to evacuate the town folk."

Dante frowned childishly and huffed deeply. "You want me to fix it… and a whole town can get destroyed?" He asked grumpily.

Hughes nodded. "Yes. I wanted to ask you because I heard you performed a miracle a few years back." He told Dante friendly. He patted his back. "You saved rush Valley from a horrific sand storm by transmuting the cliff sided into barriers?" He asked. This may have happened or not, it was just a rumour.

Dante nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…" He took in a deep breath. "Fine no pressure or anything. Just going to fix a dam and save a ton of people; if I fail I die. So no pressure what so ever." He joked, laughing a little, apprehensively.

Hughes laughed apprehensively too. "I hope you succeed." He said as he swiftly took out his wallet from his coat pocket. He opened it, quickly, to reveal a picture of a women and a little girl who looked no older than 5. In the photo they both looked extremely happy. "If you fail, I will be taken away from my darling Gracia and Sweet Elicia." He cooed, whilst rubbing said photo against his cheek as though it were the real two people in person.

Dante laughed lightly. He actually enjoyed the site of a military officer having a heart… maybe his Father was like this man at one point… before he was born. "That being the case, I promise I shall not fail." He announced with a confident grin grown across his lips.

Hughes slipped the Photo away. "I know you will, if you live up to expectation." He agreed. Both men seemed confident Dante wouldn't fail.

"So, how long is the ride?" Dante asked. Getting bored after their moment of self confidence rising.

Hughes shrugged casually. "An hour or so…" He replied slowly.

Dante sighed and grumbled. "A whole damn hour, what do I do to pass the time I'm wasting now." He muttered childishly to himself.

"Why not tell me about your girlfriend?" Hughes teased and poked Dante's side. Dante blushed as he shook his head slowly. "I haven't got anyone like that. I'm single." He replied sombrely.

Hughes crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. "Did you have any school sweetheats?" He asked with a kind smile.

Dante was about to say no… but then he remembered Elena from his school days. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He admitted, smiling tenderly to himself.

Hughes, being the sharp minded individual he was, noticed Dante's tender smile. "Tell me about her?" He asked. "Come on, it's best if you get these things of your chest" He suggested. "also it will pass the time." He added with a light laugh.

Dante sighed to himself. Hughes had a good point… "Okay then. I'll tell you about her." He started to explain his relationship with the girl back in his school days.

(9 years ago)

"Dante… Dante!" A voice whispered harshly. Dante jumped awake as he was jabbed hard in the side by a finger, with a long sharp nail.

"Elena." He whined, looking to the girl sitting next to him in class. It was an average Autumn Day, cloudy but not too cold or warm. The two were inside a reasonable sized class room with at least 13 other students. Their teacher was writing on the calk bored, something about basic Algebra.

The girl known as Elena hit Dante in the side of the head. "You should be paying attention more." She whispered to him. She was petite for her age. He eyes were a beautiful shape of ocean blue, like most Amestiran. Her raven black hair fell messily from her head down to the bottom of her neck, with a streak crimson red line going through the centre of it.

She was wearing a simple grey shot sleeved top and blue jeans. Her shoes were raven black; like her hair. She oddly always wore a pair of thin cotton gloves over her hands… she often told the teacher this was due to embarrassing scaring.

Dante groaned as he looked to the calk bored. "This is all simple." He mumbled, as he face palmed the table again.

Elena, by this point had had enough of his attitude, jabbed her pen into his sore side. "Ow!"He whined.

Elena slipped her pen away and giggled. "Naw. What's wrong baby Math class too tedious and boring for the class prodigy?" She teased playfully.

Dante looked away and grumbled childishly to himself. The class bell went and everyone, other than Dante and Elena, ran out. It was the end of a long school day.

Dante and Elena left together. They talked like best friends, laughing and just happy around each other. "Sooo, Mr Class Genius, you going to go home and see your dad?"She asked him with a grin that only a child could bare.

Dante nodded. "Aye. I still have a lot I want to learn from him." He told her confidently.

Elena gasped as she yelled. "Ah ha! He's been helping you at home so you can cheat in class!" She accused him suddenly.

Dante laughed as he shook his head in disagreement. "No, he's been teaching me the basics of Alchemy… and math." He poked out his tongue cheekily at Elena.

Elena fell into a depressed silence. She mumbled shyly. "I-I hate Alchemy." She admitted. Her hands were shaking violently. Her face looked as if she were in pain. Biting her lip as though she were hiding something bad behind all the pain.

Dante sighed as he said. "B-But you were write about the getting help at home thing.." He said to her shyly.

Elena smiled light and poked his shoulder. "Knew it you know it all." She teased, and started to act as though that little moment never had happened.

Dante kissed her nose without warning and laughed. "Nah nah!" He taunted childish, as he took off into a sprint.

Elena's cheeks burned red from blush. "I'm getting you!" She yelled louder then thunder. She broke into an angry sprint after Dante.

Dante laughed as he fled from the enraged Elena. He rushed along the field path that rang along the outskirts of central city. He kept running until heard someone trip… He looked back to see Elena on the ground. She was in tears and holding her ankle. Her hands clenched tightly around it, as though her life depended on it.

Dante approached her cautiously. "A-are you okay?" He asked Elena softly.

She shook her head. "N-no. I think I twisted my ankle." She breathed in pain. Dante tried to help her stand, by lifted her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him. Though this made her ankle worse and caused the poor girl to fall flat on her face again.

She cried into the ground. "Damn it! Dad will be so angry if I'm late home." She whimpered fearfully into the ground. Dante had always known she has had father issues…

Dante got onto his knees and faced away from her. "Get onto my back." He told her sternly. "I'll take you to my home. Your family can pick you up, once my father has sorted out your ankle." He told Elena kindly. He smiled at her, though she was blushing and looking away.

"Dante…" She mumbled. She climbed onto his back like she was instructed. "Okay, ready." She mumbled nervously into his shoulder.

Dante took a deep breath as he lifted her off the ground and gave her a piggyback. He started to march, with Elena holding onto his back, down the path and all the way to his house. Elena held on tightly. She was just scared of falling of his bony back.

Once he had gotten Elena home to his house in the country side he knocked on the door and waited for his dad to answer. His father answered the door, smiling when he saw the two. "Hang on a second." He told them.

Dante whined. "Hurry up. She hurt her ankle and she's heavy too." He complained, whilst struggling to keep Elena on his back.

Elena blushed. "I'm not that heavy!" She whined defensively… but was surprised by a sudden flash of a camera.

Thomas Knights held a camera between his hands. He grinned cheekily; his grin was similar to his sons. "That moment was too adorable to pass up. Dante carried a girl home from school." He cooed. "Though, aren't you a little too young?"He asked Dante jokingly.

Dante blushed as he looked down. "D-Dad." He muttered. Thomas let his son pass into their home. From there they treated Elena's Ankle.

(Back to present day)

Hughes smiled understandingly towards Dante, whilst he patted his shoulder. "I get where you're coming from. You two sounded like good friends." The car stopped near the site of the dam. Hughes yawned loudly, as he opened the car door and headed out. "Let's go shall we?"He asked. Dante just nodded and followed him out.

The Dam was in pretty bad shape. The whole structure had cracks going down it entire surface. It was massive, it would tower most 10 story buildings. Water was starting to leak from the cracks… it looked as though the damn would burst any minute and crush the small town at the bottom of the mountain.

Dante looked to Hughes. "What you're about to see… please don't go telling people?" He begged.

Hughes nodded and smiled. "Come on, every Alchemist has a hidden technique. Your secret is safe with me." He told Dante with a confident grin. "Now go do your work."

Dante nodded and ran up to the top of the Dam.

The structure it's self was unstable. Dante almost fell of when the path way that lead to the top crumbled at his feet.

Despite the peril of the height he could fall from, Dante plodded on to the top. Once at the top he started to make quick calculations in his head. "Right… got it." He whispered to himself.

He ran to the top centre of the damn, whilst clapping his hands together. A faint ringing came from the clap. This caught Hughes attention.

Dante slammed his hands, forcefully, down onto the surface of the Dam. A bright, powerful, light shun from the impact. This luminous light spread through the interior of the damn, as it started to repair its self. Within minutes the damn was look as good as new all over again.

Dante started to get dizzy. He became as pale as a bleached ghost, as he collapsed from the amount of energy he had to use. He was caught by LT Colonel Hughes, who had run up when he saw Dante become faint.

"You did good kid." He said reassuringly. He was thankful Dante had succeeded and curious to how he was able to perform Alchemy without a transmutation circle. It wasn't long before he pieced together that Dante had performed Human Transmutation.

He helped Dante back to the car. He sat him back down into the seat and smiled. "Well, the state military owes you one." He said with a light chuckled. "You just saved a ton of lives today… and I bet they'll never know it."

Dante smiled a little to himself. "I just wish Elena was still here to see that Alchemy can do good, as well as bad." He muttered to himself.

Hughes bit his lip. He couldn't help but to ask. "What happened to her?"

Dante sighed as he said. "Dead… her father killed her." He muttered, curling up in the seat of the car at the terrifying thought she had died before he could say good bye.

"What is her full name?" Hughes asked suddenly.

Dante sighed depressively as he sat up. "Her name was Elena Bloodstone. She was 14 when she was killed." He mumbled sadly as a reply to Hughes question.

"She's alive." He said suddenly, much to Dante's surprise.

"WHAT!" He yelled and jumped up. His energy, which seemed to have gone, came back in a flash of the second.

"She's alive. And she's a state Alchemist… she's the Stoneblood Alchemist." He told Dante, as though it were common knowledge.

Dante fell back in his seat. "She's alive." He muttered to himself. _Where could she have been all this time. _


	6. Killer and the Rogue

It had been a few days since Dante had fixed the Dam by the request of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Dante bordered the train to central, from rush valley, waving good bye to Julia.

The small little blonde waved both her arms frantically as the train started to leave the station. Dante stuck his torso out and waved. "See you soon Jules!" He shouted, as the small little blonde got smaller and smaller as Dante got further away.

He sighed and sat back in his seat. "Hope she's going to be okay." He mumbled to himself, tiredly, as he lay back in his chair. He closed his eyes and within second he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, on a cliff side over looking rush valley, sat a pale man. His figure was as skinny as Dante's, but just a little taller. He wore a, tattered, pale brown cloak that swayed in the gentle wind. His hair was waist length and obsidian in collar, much like that of Dante's.

He chuckled to himself. His chuckle alone was spine chilling to the point it would freeze over an active volcano. "My now two sacrifices that dear old father hasn't picked up yet." He rested his hand on his fore head as he brushed the hair from his face with the other. Revealing two Emerald Green eyes under the obsidian bangs.

"Well, I would say recently discovered by now." He said aloud, as he turned to face two figures in black.

One was a tall slender woman. Her skin was as pale as frozen bleach. She was wearing a long black dress, which was tight enough to show off her curvy figure. The top of the dress was low, giving a nice glimpse of her rounded cleavage. She had an Ouroboros Tattoo on her sternum, just above her cleavage.

The other was a small fat man, who was bold. His nose was unnaturally big and his eyes had the look of a hungry, love sick, puppy. He wore complete black that like the females costume, reviled his whole fat figure. His arms were the only skin exposed however. "Lust, do I get to eat this one? He smells like burning." He said in a child like tone.

The cloaked man laughed coldly at the pair. "Your father send you all this way to dispose of little old me?" He mocked as he got up onto his two feet. "I'm so flattered!"

The women known as lust laughed softly. "We can't afford to have a rogue Humonculi running around." She retorted back to the cloaked man. "You could easily ruin our plans for the promise day."

The cloaked man folded his arms and pouted childishly. "I don't honestly give a damn about your promise day. Now leave me to my business." He told the two with a stern, cold, glare.

The fat one began to droll. His tongue poked slowly out of his mouth, revealing an Ouroboros tattoo printed on the surface of his moist tongue. "Lusty I want to eat him!" He moaned childishly.

"Okay Gluttony, he's all yours." She said softly, almost like how a mother would talk to her child.

The little fat man, known as Gluttony, rushed violently fast head first at the cloaked man.

The cloaked man became a humanoid shaped flame, as Gluttony charged at him. He went straight through and burned up on impact. He yelped and rolled on the floor as he tried to, frantically, put out the flames burning his skin.

Lust sighed. "Father neglected to tell us you were a fire based Humonculi." She said with a hint of disappointment.

The humanoid fire burst out laughing. "My name is Ignas." He told them in a over baring manor. His body expanded into a large, powerful, blazing flame; the 3 Humonculi prepared to fight.

Back on the train the announcer called out to all the passengers. "I am sorry about the inconvenience. But this train is experiencing technical difficulties. We will be stopping in Valentine Village for the night, and hopefully set out to central tomorrow morning." He informed the passengers promptly.

Dante groaned as he woke up. He just heard the announcement. "Great…" He muttered groggily. He prepared himself by grabbing his large suitcase and his old dusty, black, back pack.

The train slowly came to a halt at the small station outside of Valentine village. The station was simple platform with a post. The post was old and rusty, and had an old sign on the top saying "Valentine V llage st tion." It was so old that even a few of the words were missing

Dante sighed as he left the train cart. It was only mid afternoon, so he had plenty of time to kill. He looked to see a red haired girl exit the train cart next to his. She seemed to be wearing simple dark jeans and a long sleeved white top.

Dante chuckled. "You know, they should really stop spending money on wars and start spending it on trains/transport." He joked, trying to get someone to talk to. He didn't have much else to do after all.

The red haired girl looked to him. Dante blinked… did she have red eyes? Yeah. Her eyes were crimson red like her hair.

"Are you part Ishvalan?" Dante inquired, curious by the girl's appearance.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm 1 quarter Ishvalan; on my mother's side." She replied nervously to his question. "You're not going to ridicule me for it, like the others, are you?" She asked with a death glare.

Dante gulped and shook his head quickly. "N-no of course not." He quickly replied. "I was just curious. I'm 1 half Drachmann you see; on my mother's side too." He told her. He didn't want to upset her after the first minute.

She blinked as she tried to work out if Dante was telling the truth. "Okay then… explains the black hair." She giggled. "My name is Lash." She informed Dante in a kind voice. "I was ironically coming here today. I live here."

Dante chuckled as he offered his hand. "Interesting to know. My name is Dante; I was on my way to Central, but that plan came to halt with this train." He said kindly.

Lash shook Dante's hand light. "Well I work here as an apprentice butcher."She explained.

Dante let go of her hand. His face had a semi shocked expression. "You work at a slaughter house?" He asked.

She poked out her tongue. "Yes, women can work as butchers too you know." She retorted to his question.

Dante laughed nervously. "I-I know that. You're just the first female butcher I've met." He said nervously, hoping her didn't offend her.

Lash giggled kindly. "Come on Dante. Let's not stand out making the place look untidy all day. I know a nice Café we can talk and eat." She acquainted the young obsidian haired male in a soft tone.

Dante smiled a little and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good right about now." He replied. He let Lash lead the way through the village and to the Café.

The village looked similar to an olden time, Victorian, village. The floors were paved with cobblestones and flint. The buildings were made of stone and looked well built, but old.

As they walked Dante noticed how unpopulated the town really was. He frowned as he stated. "What's going on? People here seem on edge, and there's not many people at that either." He said with a monotone.

Lash sighed deeply. "That's because we have a serial killer here…" She muttered sadly. "The Night Walker."

"Night Walker?" He inquired out of curiosity. "What is his MO?"

"The Killer's MO is that the victim is either missing limbs or organs. Sometimes the victims turn up with all their flesh and just carved off their bodies." She said with a quick shudder. "The military are no closer to catching this guy."

Dante smirked as he said. "Well I'll catch the killer." He told Lash with confidence high in voice and body language.

Lash blinked in surprise. "I don't think that you would… but sure. I would like to help." She giggled, her shock turning into a similar confidence that Dante held.

They approached this small Café just outside of the village's outskirts. The bored above the front door read "Valentine Resttime Café." It looked similar to the other buildings in the village, having a Victorian style of design.

They sat by a window table for two and started to chat again. "So, how long has this serial killer been around?" Dante asked.

"For at least 4 years by now." She muttered, looking down at her legs. "My mother was killed by that bastard." She muttered angrily, her hands clenching into fists. "I have my theory that this killer is a cannibal, or at least sells parts of his victims to cannibals."

Dante sighed as he took both her hands. "Look, I promise I will catch this killer." He promised her. He smiled softly at lash, who in turn smiled back.

"I hope so." She replied quietly. Both ordered drinks of tea.

A bellowing voice came from behind Dante; which made him jump like a scared kitten. "I couldn't help over hearing you are going to try and catch this serial killer too!"

Dante turned to see the bellowing voice came from the same man who was chasing him through central little over a week ago. "W-who are you?" Dante asked, thankful this man never saw his face during their last encounter.

"My name is Major Alexander Armstrong, the Strong-arm Alchemist." He announced in an over the top, loud, voice. "I am the officer assigned to capture this killer."

Dante looked away and sank into his chair. "Great…" He muttered. Armstrong towered over the two, his height matching that of a large fridge… maybe higher.

Lash giggled. "Well, it's about time." She said with a light grin. "Thank you Major. I was hoping they would send someone in soon."

Armstrong got up and nodded. "Yes. But I wouldn't mind the help from the civilian Alchemist that was able to fix an entire dam." He indicated Dante, who by this point wished he could turn invisible and hid in a hole from where no one would be able to call him out on his good and bad merits.

"O-okay." Dante muttered quietly, like an abashed child. "I'll help you…" He was going to catch the killer anyhow; why not do it with an officer from the military? Armstrong's stature could probably stop a gun shot at close range Dante theorised in his head.

"Mr Knights, is it?" Armstrong asked, wondering if he got the name right.

Dante nodded. "Y-yeah. My name is Just Dante though. That's what I prefer." He mumbled shyly.

"Right, Dante, if you manage to help me catch this killer. I will personally take you to Central and demand you are given a state certification!" He announced, while his fore head began to sparkle with his inflated ego.

Dante shook his head. "N-not…." He was cut off as Armstrong bellowed. "Don't be modest. An Alchemist of your talent deserves to be recognised!"

Lash giggled and tapped Dante's shoulder lightly. "Just accept the offer, or he won't stop shouting." She told him with a wicked grin stretched over her thin lips.

Dante nodded and sighed, figuring her could turn down the offer after this affair was offer.

The 3 agreed to meet up at the village square tonight, at the heart of midnight.

Dante and Lash were sitting alone in the village square. It was almost empty minus the few civilians who were cleaning up their stands before they headed home for the night.

It was little over 5 minutes before Armstrong showed up. "You two are early." He acknowledged them. "Always a good trait of a brilliant officer." He hinted to Dante again.

Dante pouted. "Or you're just late." He retorted back at Armstrong. He didn't want to be in the military, how many hints did he have to hand out to this oath.

Lash giggled. "I'm just going to use the restroom." She told them, before leaving to the public bathroom.

Dante sighed as he watched the streets. "Why here?"He asked the Major.

"Because, Dante, this is where most of the Victims had vanished." He explained quietly. Dante was amazing, he was actually speaking quietly and not shattering ear drums for once.

"I see…" Dante whispered back. Both men were completely focused on the street.

Armstrong chuckled. "You know, I think you'd like my little sis…" He froze, going pale.

Dante turned to him and chuckled. "What's wrong? Moustache caught your tongue…" Dante droned fearfully.

Lash had rushed out and stabbed Armstrong in the back. He face had an expression that would frighten the toughest of mine. Her red eyes lit up with a blood lust that would match a starving, crazed, lioness. "Look no further boys, you've found your killer. And you two are now my dinner."

(My thoughts go out to the family Voice actor who played Armstrong in the Anime. RIP Kenji Utsumi.)


End file.
